


A Promise Kept

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: (I have no idea where these feels came from)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: Sometimes, while they may not see it at the time, family will fight to keep a promise to one another.
Relationships: Azem & Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I have no idea where this hodge podge of feels came from and Im sorry its a jumbled mess.  
> -grovels before everyone- 
> 
> Ive checked it over the best I could and I really hope you enjoy it! Despite how short it is.  
> Love you guys! Thank you! <3

“The rains have ceased...and we are blessed with the a-another beautiful day...”. The tears trickled forth under their own will as the edges of crystal dug into his palms. “But…” A soft sniff as he looked towards the heavens-

_‘Look, Eli, isn’t it beautiful? All the spirits of those who have come before are watching over this land from the heavens.’’_

They glittered all the same...all the same but so, so different. 

A broken sob rang out even as his body began to fade, unable to resist the instant tug of old magic any longer. “You...you are not here to see it…” The soft ring of crystal echoed in his ears as the Warrior of Darkness watched him-

His expression, his eyes, his spirit...all of them combined just…

_‘Don’t worry, Eli! I promise to always be here for you. We’re family now, aren’t we?’  
‘Family? But...we’re not of the same blood nor the same parents.’  
‘Silly boy!’ Gentle hands carefully cupped his face. ‘Just because we are not blood kin does not make us any less of a family. Family is about the bonds we share from the mind to the heart and the soul.’ With each word, the taller of the two carefully traced the path in the air between them. ___

____

__

A reminder of bonds lost, forgotten...ravaged by the fangs of primals and the whims of time. 

The bond seemingly as pale and dull as the crystals in his hands, that laid before him on the ground. 

Returned after so long. 

The Tower held him as he faded into its embrace, gentle chimes in the wind calling for him to sleep, to rest a weary soul in its hold...His face nuzzled into the warm cloth as strong arms held him close. 

So warm...like the rising sun…

_‘Oh Eli….’_

Wha? Who…?

_‘For so long you held strong, held fast to your promise and convictions.’_ Tired eyes briefly opened to a haze of black and blonde, gentle hands cradling him close in a brother’s gesture. _‘You who have held us all together as a family._

__

__

He could feel something on the back of his mind. A twitch, a memory...but- 

_‘Never have I been more proud of you.’_ A soothing hand rubbed up and down his back as the click of beads joined the chime of crystal. _‘Never have _we_ been so proud of you.’_

We? That was…  
The blurred melody of faces became clearer through the dark, hazy void of his memories. The smiles, the laughter, the triumphs, and failures....all shared between the-

“The...C-convocation…” His voice rasped, choked from cries of battle, and the tears that clogged his throat. “They...I….” 

_‘Shhhhh, it’s alright. They’re waiting for you, you know?’_

“But…” Small fingers clenched desperately at the robes beneath them as memory after memory filtered back. “You...you promised…” Another sob as small arms reached up to encircle his holder’s neck in a childish hug. “You promised…” 

_‘And I will never, ever break that promise.’_ He pulled back to stare into Azem’s eyes, the silver hue so reflective of the sunless sea’s endless souls. _‘I will always fight to keep everyone safe. Our home, our people....our family most of all.’_

“Az- ….No….Srijin…” 

A brilliant smile crossed a tan face as his eyes crinkled with unfounded joy at the name. 

_‘Yes, Eli?’_

“I want to- I want to help you. Please. There’s….there’s something bad out there and it's coming for you...for him! Please!” 

Srijin calmly shook his head. _‘Not this time. Not this time; I will keep him, us, safe with all the power I have. You? I would ask one last favor of you.’_

“A...favor….?” He blinked rapidly as a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

A soft nod was given in return. _‘I would ask you to watch over this shard, this place, this time...keep them safe for me.’_

“Safe? H-how?” It was getting difficult to think with a clear head all of a sudden…

_‘The Tower will show you for you are the same now. Trust in its knowledge and it will guide your spirit.’_

Guide... guide… His eyes fluttered as a gentle kiss was placed on his forehead. 

_‘I have to go now, Eli…He needs me.’_

No...no...do- don't….I need you too...

_‘Say hello to Hades for me, alright?’_ The sensation of warmth was slowly traded for the cooling ripples of crystal. _‘And Hythlodaeus as well. They both miss you very much.’_

“....” 

The sensation of knuckles caressed his forehead as the folds of slumber enveloped his weary soul. As he drifted off, a gentle chuckle rang out as the sun rose in the mortal realm…

_‘It is indeed a beautiful day, Elidibus. Thank you...Thank you for showing me.’_

A pause as he glanced back at the Tower through mortal eyes. 

_‘Sleep well…I will see you soon.’_


End file.
